


Stargazing

by Crystal_Tears (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Notes, Poetry, Sneaking Out, Stargazing, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Crystal_Tears
Summary: Just a cute one shot I wrote bc I was bored pls give me feedback





	

As the blonde climbed out of her shared bed with Bertholdt, Annie Leonhardt walked over to the window, sitting on the edge of the window sill and gazing out over the land, before looking up at the stars. Bringing her hand up to rest against the cool glass, she glanced up at the latch on the top of the window, and wondered if any of the boys would hear her sneaking out. Considering how heavy they all sleep, except maybe Connie, and how quiet she is, she suspected it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Glancing around the room to see them all sleeping peacefully, she began to undo the lock holding the window down. Wincing lightly as she heard a small creaking, she looked over and breathed a sigh of relief when no one woke up. Slipping through the small space easily, thanks to how small she was, she left the window open about a centimeter, a folded blue note holding it up. She knew that if Bertholdt or maybe Jean paid any attention at all, if she wasn't in her bunk or sitting by the window, she was most likely out by the lake, or possibly in one of the trees surrounding it. She made up a little signal for the boys; a blue note if she wanted Bertholdt, a green note if she wanted Jean, and a red note if she was fine with either.   
Climbing up into one of the larger trees that had a good sized dip in the center, she curled up in one side and stared up at the stars. Looking for constellations, she began to think about these crazy fairy tales, imagining little scenes with the figures the constellations portrayed. Slowly dozing off into a light sleep, she turned to the side a bit so that if anyone did end up showing up, she wasn't taking up all the room, although that's be pretty hard, comparing her size to the considerably larger size of the crater in the middle of the tree.   
About fifteen minutes after subconsciously feeling the warm ball next to him disappear, Bertholdt Fubar finally woke, his eyes going immediately to the window, and, upon spotting the note to be blue, he swiftly climbed out of his bunk and walked over to the window, taking out the note and reading it, a small smile making its way onto his lips.   
' Beanpole, if you have any common sense at all, you'll know where I am. Don't rat me out or wake the others, or I'll see to it your death is slow and painful. Oh, and bring a spare rope and a piece of wood, if you can find one. I have a plan, trust me on this. And hurry, it's freezing out here. ' He read quickly, smirking a bit at the girls words. Grabbing a long piece of rope that Reiner had tied to his bed, for whatever reason, and a spare piece of o e of the old broken headboards, big enough for both him and Reiner to sit on side by side, and slowly, carefully climbed out the window. Making his way over to the tree Annie usually went too, he looked up and smiled softly. Setting the rope and the piece of wood on the ground next to the trunk of the tree, he climbed up quietly, somehow managing not to wake the sleeping blonde. Sitting on the edge of the dip she was in, he looked down at her, admiring the way her features seemed so much softer when she was asleep. He slowly brought his fingers down to move her fringe out of her eyes before leaning down and placing a soft peck on her nose.  
'Reo, I brought the wood and rope, and I didn't want you to get too cold. Are you sure you don't want my jacket?' He questioned as Annie slowly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, sitting up after a moment and shaking her head. After reaching up to ruffle his hair, she flashed him a quick half smile and jumped out of the tree, landing on her feet next to the wood and rope. Grabbing the rope and trying each end to one of the metal hooks she had acquired and bright with her. Sliding the rope through the holes on each side of the wood, she climbed back up with the hooks in her hand. Leaning out over the edge to attach then to a long, sturdy branch, her foot slipped, and she would've fallen, if it had not been for Bertholdt wrapping his arms wrote bf her waist and steadying her, pushing the hooks into the tree where she had been trying to put them. After dusting herself off, Annie motioned the taller boy to follow her. Climbing down the tree and sitting on the makeshift swung, she patted the seat next to her, quirking a small smile as Bertholdt sat next to her. Swinging slowly for a bit, she finally spoke for the first time since he came out to find her, leaning into his side, secretly thankful for the warmth.  
'The stars are pretty, only at night. Nothings as pretty when you're not in my sight. Keep me close by, and slowly, we'll be able to fly.'   
She wasn't sure where the random burst of poetry had come from, but she felt content after speaking, burying herself in his side.  
In response, however, Bertholdt only spoke a few words, although she felt as if he had just made a speech.  
'Your eyes remind me of the stars, I get lost when I'm not looking at them.'


End file.
